coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Connor
Aidan Finbar Connor was the son of Johnny and Louisa Connor, brother of Kate Connor and half-brother to Carla Connor, as well as the father of Susie and a distant cousin of Michelle Connor. He was the owner of the factory Underworld from 2015 to 2018, having been originally drafted in to help out Carla. Aidan was also in a relationship with Eva Price although it fell apart following Aidan's year long affair with local hairdresser Maria Connor, which caused Eva to lead a revenge campaign against Aidan along with Adam Barlow which resulted in him losing everything. 2018 proved a difficult year for Aidan as he was secretly struggling with depression and suicidal tendencies. Although he helped donate a kidney to Carla and got his life back on track, it all became too much for him and he took his life in May that year, which left a devastating effect on his loved ones, especially Eva who had recently given birth to their daughter, Susie. Biography 1983-2015: Childhood losses and joining the family business In his youth, Aidan and his sister Kate were brought up alongside their distant cousins Michelle, Liam and Paul Connor as well as a local girl, Carla Donovan and her half-brother Rob. Unbeknown to most, prior to Aidan and Kate's birth; their father Johnny fathered Carla Connor following a one-night stand with a woman named Sharon behind his wife's back. An agreement was made to ensure that nobody discovered the truth. Sharon became obsessed with Johnny however and allowed both of her children to become associated with the Connor clan. Eventually in December 1993, Sharon couldn't take being rejected by Johnny any longer and revealed the their affair to his wife, Louisa. Horrified, Louisa ran in front of oncoming traffic (which Johnny was unable to prevent due to vision problems) and died as a result from her injuries. Both Aidan and Kate were left traumatised following their mother's passing and so Johnny struck up another agreement with Sharon to keep her quiet about their fling; to ensure that his children didn't grow up to resent him. Due to the fact that Sharon's daughter Carla had grown close to Paul Connor, whom she'd later go on to marry, Johnny decided that it was too risky to stay around and departed with both of his children. Sharon later passed away in June 2011, however; she had revealed the truth to her second child Rob before dying. In August 2015, Aidan arrived in Weatherfield at the request of Nick Tilsley to help Carla out at Underworld after she was going through financial difficulties as a result of her reckless gambling. Aidan bought a 40% share of the business and later moved into the Rovers with Michelle and her husband Steve McDonald. In September, Aidan received messages from his father telling him he knew that Aidan had secretly used his money to buy shares in the factory without asking him first. Johnny, along with Kate, burst into the factory to expose Aidan's theft but were eventually persuaded to remain at the factory. 2015-2016: Dealing with his father's lies Later that year, in December 2015, Carla's half-brother began trying to cause trouble for the Connors from behind bars (after having been locked up for the murder of Tina McIntyre). Rob attempted to blackmail Johnny telling him that he knew that he was Carla's real father. Johnny paid Rob £10,000 to keep quiet but this was not enough and Rob continued to blackmail him, knowing there was no way to win with Rob. Johnny revealed the truth to Carla himself who then in turn told Kate and Aidan. 2016-2017: Relationship with Eva Price and affair with Maria Connor In 2016, Aidan, when in a relationship with Eva Price, slept with Maria Connor - a good friend of hers. Even though initially they regretted the one-night stand, they later realised they wanted more. Maria finished with her fiancé, Luke Britton, and embarked on a year-long affair with Aidan. Eva was unbeknownst of Aidan's infidelity and proceeded with her relationship until she proposed in the Rovers Return directly after Aidan kissed Maria. Aidan reluctantly accepted to the disappointment of Maria. Not too long after the proposal; Eva found out about the affair whilst using the television which Aidan diverted all messages to after smashing his second phone. She was absolutely furious and marched over to Maria but ended up leaving without confronting Maria due to her son Liam Connor Jr. being there. Eva took a pregnancy test shortly after experiencing symptoms and found out she was not pregnant after using two tests - with the first one being indecisive. However, Eva lied and told Aidan that she was indeed pregnant, which stopped Aidan from dumping Eva for Maria after a conversation they had not long before. Eva was out for revenge and began on engaging in multiple exorbitant spendthrifts as a introduction to her vengeance. Eva announced her false pregnancy to Maria after Aidan had organised a spa day for her, on which Eva had chosen to take Maria. Maria then finished the affair with Aidan, enclosing the reason that a kid should never be brought up fatherless, as her own son was brought up without ever seeing his dad, Liam Connor, whom was killed in a hit and run accident in 2008. Eva then proceeded with the plans by draining his savings completely by buying a Range Rover instead of a wedding dress. Eva then began to realise the extent of her revenge herself. She faced how she would be forced to fabricate all the steps of the pregnancy. When Adam Barlow caught Eva drinking wine he aroused the thought that Eva was not pregnant and faked it, as he knew about the affair before Eva did and used it as an opportunity to extort money out of Aidan, and viewed it as Eva's way to keep Aidan. Adam blackmailed Eva that if Adam didn't get a share in the money that would come out of the vengeance that he would tell Aidan about Eva's realisation of the affair, Eva's revenge and the fabricated pregnancy. Eva reluctantly took Adam on board and they worked together to punish Aidan for his affair. Eva managed to get a position in the Underworld office and persuaded Aidan to bestow the house over to her under the pretext that if Aidan died or had an accident that they wouldn't be evicted. Aidan did it, giving Eva the perfect opportunity to execute her plans to bankrupt Aidan. Leanne grew further and further disapproving of the entire thing as soon as she realised the extent of the seriousness of the pregnancy sham. She knew that Eva would have to fake baby photos and was offended when Eva asked her for Oliver Battersby's, Leanne's baby. Tensions eventually grew between Eva and her sister until she vowed not to attend the wedding following Eva indirectly humiliating Maria in the hen night by making chocolate milk drop from the celebratory piñata. When Maria was soaked by the chocolate milk; she stormed into the back room of the Rovers Return Inn (where the hen night took place) and discovered tens of baby photos in a box there. Maria realised the photos were fake and as a result, the baby too - and embarked on a plan to expose Eva for the pregnancy lie. Aidan, on the morning of the wedding, confessed the affair to Eva before they left for the venue. Maria, already there, set the stage for Eva's humiliation. At the altar, Maria exposed Eva in front of her unknowing groom, and the unknowing audience. Aidan, disgusted by Eva's lies, broke it off with her until Eva proved her unconditional love for Aidan, despite his significant infidelity, by climbing outside of the honeymoon suite which was booked for the wedding and onto a ledge, and 'shouting it from the rooftops'. This later turned out to be a massive disaster as Eva nearly fell off of the ledge, with all of the wedding attendees from below presuming she was trying to commit suicide. Aidan managed to save her from falling by taking off her stuck dress and bringing her back into the hotel room. Eva then atoned for her lies and Aidan too, and they made up and declared their relationship to his family. However, this was short-lived as Aidan discovered that Eva played in the closure of Underworld, following all the accounts and stock being cleaned out and the roof being seized. Eva never faced imprisonment for her crimes as there was no signs of forced entry as it was a complete inside job. However, Eva immediately regretted the decision and blamed Adam for the closure (as he was the one that officially orchestrated it) and refused the money that was offered to her by Adam which was stolen from the factory. The closure left Aidan destitute and homeless, and rather hostile and resentful to Eva. 2017-2018: Depression and Suicide In early 2018, it became apparent that Carla Connor was in need of a kidney transplant. Around this time, Aidan had been planning suicide, but decided to delay so he could give Carla a kidney. He had to intercept a suicide letter he had sent to his father Johnny to stop him discovering. He successfully ended up giving Carla a kidney and then decided his time had come. On the night of his father’s leaving party for Spain, after a visit to Eva Price in Lymm, he eventually took his own life. The next morning, Johnny discovered his body, horrified at the sight of his son’s corpse. To the shock of his family, Aidan left his shares of underworld to Alya Nazir, which Carla Connor did not approve of because she had been mean to Alya. Aidan was laid to rest on 13th June 2018. Background information *Aidan reappeared in August 2018 two months following his death during a pre-recorded transplant documentary, with Shayne Ward specially returning to film the scene. *The circumstances of Aidan's death have not been disclosed in the show. First and last lines "Well I've had warmer welcomes!" (First line, to Carla Connor). --- "Erm... the former, you know me so well sis." (Final line, also to Carla). See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 debuts Category:Connor family Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1983 births Category:2018 departures Category:2018 deaths Category:Suicides Category:Businesspeople Category:Underworld owners